


Раунд второй и второй с половиной

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот Дин с его подарками. Написано в подарок на день рождения Сэма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раунд второй и второй с половиной

\- Слушай, - говорит Дин, спотыкаясь даже на таком коротком слове. – Я тебе тут…  
\- Что?  
\- Это Мини, короче. И не верь названию, под упаковочкой всё очень даже макси.  
И смеётся погано. Пьяный, но не настолько, чтобы волочить вот так вот ноги по земле – Сэм уже научился отличать.  
Мини на вид лет младше Сэма, мягкий круглый рот, большие кукольные глаза, тёмные, как кофе. Синие тени на веках, блестящие волосы. Под упаковочкой, и правда… Угадывается.  
\- А зачем Мини? – сухо уточняет Сэм, откладывая в сторону книгу – текстом вниз, как положено.  
Дин забавно поджимает голову, как утка.  
\- Как зачем? Подарок, Сэмми. Твой подарок на день рожденья.  
О, господи.  
Сэм вытирает лицо рукой.  
\- Послушайте, Мини. Мой старший брат, он…  
\- Он мне всё рассказал, Сэм, - перебивает его Мини, и Сэм понимает, что она старше их обоих, голос низкий, гудящий, как… Как Импала летом, когда мотор заводится с пол-оборота ключа.  
\- Тебе понравится, Сэмми, - говорит Дин лживо-пьяным голосом.  
Это не первый подарочек, обычно Сэм умеет с ними обращаться, но сегодня, сегодня он едва успевает встать, как Мини оказывается рядом с ним. У неё маленькие и очень нежные руки, и она не кладёт их Сэму на плечи, как поступали раньше всего его девушки, все девушки Дина, которых его брат подначивал, улыбаясь понимающе.  
Мини ловко – умело – расстёгивает ремень на джинсах, Сэм успевает только вдохнуть, чтобы выдохнуть возмущённое «эй!», но она уже на коленях, джинсы уже у Сэма вокруг колен, а его член, член его…  
\- Чёееерт…  
А Дин стоит и смотрит.  
Дин смотрит не на то, как Мини отсасывает Сэму. Он смотрит Сэму в лицо.  
\- Ему нравится, когда гладишь ему живот, - подсказывает Дин, и Сэм стонет, ужасно и стыдно высоко. Мини щекочет его языком и очень мягко проводит кончиками пальцев по дорожке волос.  
\- Сильнее, - в один голос говорят Дин и Сэм.  
\- Видишь, какой он? – спрашивает Дин довольно, как будто он обещал Мини, что Сэм будет стонать так громко, просить, чтобы сильнее, твёрже, ещё сильнее, как будто они сидели где-то и обсуждали, что Мини будет делать с Сэмом на глазах у Дина. – Попробуй, как я говорил.  
Сэм кричит, когда острый язык Мини прикасается к его щели, двигается быстро-быстро, невозможно терпеть, он пытается её оттолкнуть и насадить сильнее на свой член.  
\- Дин, - просит Сэм, - Дин, пожалуйста.  
Будто Мини – это продолжение Дина, часть его, он управляет ею, и она будет делать только то, что скажет Дин, и просить нужно не её, а Дина.  
\- Хочешь кончить, Сэмми? – Мини втягивает щёки, реагируя на голос, и надавливает ребром ладони на живот. - Господи. Хочешь, чтобы я видел, как ты кончаешь?  
Сэм сжимается в клубок и спускает, мучительными спазмами, от которых гудит всё тело. Мини облизывает его, подхватывает собственную шутку, щекоча щель на прощанье. Сэм недовольно стонет.  
\- Пусть перестанет.  
\- Твой подарок, ты с ней и договаривайся.  
Дин упирается на стол, и Сэм видит, как у него стоит, но ничего не собирается делать по этому поводу. Хочет, пусть сам разбирается.  
Мини проводит руками от колен до бёдер.  
\- Ты доволен? – Голос у неё ещё ниже, ещё гуще.  
\- Нет, - отвечает за него Дин. – Он будет доволен чуть позже. Ты же знаешь, как с этими подростками. Первый раз так быстро, что почти и не чувствуется.  
\- И что же теперь делать? – спрашивает Мини, как будто не знает.  
Дин качает головой.  
\- Ты, наверное, отдохни, крошка. Недолго, но отдохни. Сейчас моя очередь.  
Сэм чувствует, как у него опять встаёт.


End file.
